The Tenseiga's Worth
by Forever Kagome
Summary: UPDATED AGAIN! Renamed it pplz; Didn't like the first title! Inuyasha and the others fight the final battle against Naraku lots of stuff happens! PG13 only because there's some cussing; PLease R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Kouga Stops By

*^* Hi there! I'm starting a new fanfic that will hopefully turn out good. I was watching my Inuyasha DVD yesterday and noticed that I've been spelling Koga's name wrong this whole time! It's Koga, not Kouga! Whoops! Well I corrected it so there ya go. Please read and review!! *^*

Chapter 1: Koga Stops By

Inuyasha and Kagome left the others to go to a village and restock on supplies. The village they were going to happened to be far away from where they were staying so Inuyasha had to travel there with Kagome on his back. When they got there they went to several huts and shops to buy medicine, food, and bandages. 

"*Sigh* How long is this gonna take?" asked Inuyasha impatiently walking behind Kagome crossing his arms, "Don't we have enough supplies yet?"

"Inuyasha, stop complaining," said Kagome, "No, we don't have enough yet I only got two bottles of antidote and only one bundle of bandages, we've got a lot more to get."

"Why couldn't Kirara take you? I'm wastin my day waitin around here," said Inuyasha putting his hands behind his head.

"Your just like a little kid Inuyasha, always complaining about something," said Kagome stopping at a shop on the side of the dirt road to buy some vegetables. 

"Well your not the one who has things to do today. You don't have to carry somebody to a village and back again on your back," exclaimed Inuyasha annoyed with her remarks. Kagome was ticking him off making it worse.

"Well I'm sorry Inuyasha but the next time we run into Naraku or some demon and you get hurt and there's no medicine or bandages, I don't want to hear you complain," she said paying the elderly man and walking on. 

"Yeah, yeah," he said following her. 

They came to a small shop where they sold fresh food and Kagome turned to go in. 

"I'll wait out here," said Inuyasha walking away.

"Fine," she said simply pulling the woven door away and going in.

"*Sigh* What a waste of my day," Inuyasha said to himself sitting down by a tree. 

All of a sudden Inuyasha perked up from his spot and looked toward the forest.

"It can't be," said Inuyasha getting to his feet and staring into the thick woods, "What is he doin here?!" 

Inuyasha ran off into the forest leaving a trail of dirt floating behind him. He flue through the forest dodging trees and bushes, leaping off trees and branches.

"*Ugh* _Why is he here?! I can't believe he's got the guts to face me again," _thought Inuyasha running faster and faster, "_He's gonna regret comin anywhere near us!"_

Inuyasha ran and ran, swerving through trees, past bushes and on top of branches until he stopped at a clearing. 

"_Where is he?_" he asked himself looking around, "_I can smell him but I don't see him."_

Just then a twister of wind and leaves came charging toward Inuyasha at fast pace and halted a few feet away from him in the clearing. 

"Koga," said Inuyasha glaring at him. 

"Why if it isn't InuTRASHA," said Koga glaring back. He snickered crossing his arms and looking proud, "I thought you'd figure out I was here sooner or later."

"I could smell your stench from a mile away. What the hell are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha giving an angry look, "You better not be here to see Kagome cause I got a news flash for you, you aren't getting anywhere near her!" 

"As a matter of fact, mut, I am," said Koga with a sly tone looking at Inuyasha with a devilish grin wiped across his face, "I just happened to be in the neighborhood and smelled her sweet beautiful sent and decided to drop by and say hello, and that's just what I'm gonna do and you can't do nothin to stop me!" 

"Over my dead body wolf boy! I'm not letting you touch her!" Inuyasha gripped his sword.

"Well, we'll just see about that!" Koga bolted past Inuyasha and through the forest. Inuyasha ran after him right on his tail.

"*Ugh* Get back here you bastard!" growled Inuyasha going even faster now fueled by his fury. 

They ran neck and neck.. Koga glanced over at Inuyasha snickering with the same sly smile across his face.

"Ha! Whether you like it or not I'm gonna see MY woman so lay off flee bag!" 

"She's not your woman!" yelled Inuyasha swiping his claws at Koga, missing as Koga leapt into the air and ricocheted off the tops of the trees going even faster now. 

Inuyasha followed jumping off and on the branches getting hotter with anger by the minute. They sped through the forest flying by leaving rows of clouds of dirt and leaves trailing behind them from their amazing speed heading straight for the village.

* * * *

Kagome had just gotten out of the shop and was walking down the road.

__

"I wonder where Inuyasha went?" she asked herself putting a bag of food in her basket, "_He probably just went walking around, I'll find him later." _Just then she heard a lot of commotion from behind her. 

"Huh?" she asked out loud turning around to see the villagers pointing at the forest looking at something Kagome couldn't see. 

They gathered around questioning to one another. She started walking in in that direction when all of a sudden the villagers started screaming and running away. All she could see was two rows of clouds of dirt appearing in the air and coming straight for her. Kagome gasped clutching her basket as she started to run away when the rows of dirt whizzed past both her sides and stopped right in front of her. The mysterious cloud of dust surrounded her.

"*Cough, cough,*" Kagome waved her hand in front of her face to clear the thick screen away. As the dust settled she could hear voices shouting at each other back and forth. The dust cleared and she saw Koga and Inuyasha standing in front of her quarreling. 

"Ha! I made it here first!" said Koga crossing his arms looking proud. 

"The hell you did! I got here before you and you know it!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah well I'm here anyways so I'm gonna say hello to Kagome and your not gonna keep me from doin that!" 

"She doesn't want to talk to you, she hates you!!" shouted Inuyasha even louder getting in Koga's face. Koga just ignored him turning his cheek. Inuyasha raised his fist ready to punch when Kagome interrupted. 

"Um…what are you two doing?" asked Kagome looking puzzled standing with her basket in both hands hanging down by her knees. Inuyasha and Koga stood staring at her in silence for a moment. 

"Ah, Kagome," said Koga breaking the silence stepping closer to her. Inuyasha jumped between them in defense.

"You touch her and I'll rip your arm off!" he said. 

"Back off dog boy your in my space. I'm tryin to talk to MY woman so beat it."

"*Growl* SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha balling up his fists, "Go back to that hole you call a den with the rest of your flee pack where you belong!!!" His temper was getting to its peak. 

Kagome just stood there looking shocked, her cheeks glowing red from embarrassment. 

"If you don't…." started Koga but before he could finish Kagome spoke up again.

"Would you two stop fighting for just a minute?!" she shouted getting annoyed, "You scared the whole village away! Your making a big scene! Inuyasha how did you find Koga? And Koga what are you doing here?"

"Well see, Inutrasha here was trying to stop me from seeing you so I raced him and beat him here," Koga said, "I had to see you Kagome. After all, your going to be my wife. You'll finally be mine to claim and no one else can have you, like Inuyasha here." 

"Wait a minute!!!!! Your wife?!?" asked Kagome her cheeks burning red.

"That's right Kagome, MY wife," Koga reached over and put his arm around her shoulder holding her to his chest. 

"I said don't touch her!!" yelled Inuyasha swiping at him. Koga jumped aside.

"Your only borrowing her Inuyasha. She's just runnin around with you so she can find those jewel shards, and when you get them all I'll be sure and stop by to get them AND her!"

Kagome was getting pretty sick of listening to their bickering and this "my woman" stuff. Inuyasha was getting tired of it too and with every sentence that came out of Koga's mouth he got angrier and angrier. 

"Hey! Nobody owns me!! Inuyasha's not borrowing me, I chose to go with him!" shouted Kagome getting both their attentions.

"See wolf boy? Wha'd I tell ya? Kagome's stickin with me and will never go with you!"

"She's in denial, you've brain washed her! It's from hangin around you all this time, that's all!" 

"Better with me than with you! You'd probably give her rabies!"

Inuyasha and Koga continued to fight. Kagome shook her head in annoyance and walked past them, finishing her shopping. 

"*Growl* See what you did?!" yelled Inuyasha grinting his teeth and getting up in Koga's face, "Bastard, you made her leave!" 

"Get off my case fleebag!" Kouga yelled back.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

*WHAM!* Inuyasha fell flat on his face down on the ground. 

"Why the hell did ya do that for?!?" asked Inuyasha looking up from the ground where he had made an indent.

"Inuyasha, we don't have time for you to fight, we have to get all the supplies and hurry back."

"Yea, well tell him that! Why don't you shove him in the ground?!" 

Koga wasn't listening to Inuyasha he was busy catching up with Kagome. He was walking by her side with is arm wrapped around her shoulder, Kagome didn't know what to say, or do for that matter. Koga had such a strong grip on her, like she would disappear at any minute if he didn't hold on.

"Come on Kagome," he said holding her tight and taking her basket, "we'll get much more done with out him."

Koga ushered her along with basket in one arm and Kagome in the other. This really ticked Inuyasha off. He immediately got to his feet and rushed over to them pushing him away, breaking his grip.

"I said don't touch her!!!!" Inuyasha snatched the basket from him and gave it back to Kagome.

The shouting and bickering didn't seem to end so Kagome attempted to continue shopping once again, this time with success after yelling at them and shouting a lot of "sits" at Inuyasha, which finally shut him up but only made him ride Koga's tail each time he got within five feet of her. 

When they were done with restocking the supplies, Koga said his goodbyes to Kagome and said he would come back and see her later and of course Inuyasha had a few things to say to him about that. Inuyasha traveled back to the hut with Kagome on his back. 

*^* Tada! Finished! Hope you guys like it! If you've read my past fics you can tell I'm not that great but I try anyways. Please review! I appreciate it! ^_^ *^*


	2. Chapter 2: Be My Wife

*^* I've got a question for anybody who knows the answer, is it Kirara or Kilala? It sounds like Kilala on the shows but some people spell it with "rara" instead of "lala." Please tell me! I'm so confused! I'll try and make this chapter shorter! I got so carried away with the first one! Please read and review!!! *^*

Chapter 2: Be My Wife

When Inuyasha and Kagome got back from the village it was late in the afternoon and the sun was just beginning to set casting a rich orange blanket of color across the sky. Kagome and Sango, along with the help of Shippo, were preparing the fire and food for dinner. Inuyasha was resting by a tree, Miroku was mixing the herbs and medicines Kagome had bought and Kirara was sleeping by the door of the hut.

Suddenly Inuyasha perked up from his spot and glared into the forest.

"*Ugh* Him again," said Inuyasha getting to his feet, "What the hell is he doin back?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Sango handing the chopped up food to Shippo.

Howls and barks along with yelps and hollers could be heard from the forest. A twister of wind and debris came hurdling through the trees and stopped at their hut. 

"Koga?" asked Kagome surprised to see him there. He did say he'd see her later but she didn't think it was later as in the same day. 

Behind Koga some of his wolf pack ran up behind him. Kirara got up from her spot and jumped in front of them in defense growling and snarling. The wolves growled back but gradually stepped away. 

"Kagome," he said stepping up to her with one hand behind his back, "I brought you this."

Koga pulled his hand from behind his back and revealed a bundle of wild flowers tied in some twine. 

"I picked these for you," Koga said proudly smiling at her and handing them to her.

"Uh….thank you Koga," said Kagome stuttering a bit. 

"What's wrong? You look confused. I told you I'd come back and I did."

"Oh, it's just….I didn't think when you said 'see ya later' that it meant this afternoon later. Kind of caught me by surprise I guess." 

"Yea well like I said before, I had to see you Kagome."

"Oh give me a break!" shouted Inuyasha coming up to Koga, "Yea that's sweet and all but don't you think you should be goin now?"

"Hey Koga, don't let some puny half-demon push you around like that!" exclaimed one of Koga's wolf pack followers.

"Yea Koga, show him who's boss!" shouted another egging him on.

Kirara growled. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gathered behind them looking on. 

"Yea Koga, show me who's boss, feh, I'd love to see you try!" Inuyasha said.

"I can deal with him later," said Koga shrugging them off. He turned to face Kagome and held up her hand, "Kagome….. be my wife."

"*Blush* Uh….." Kagome didn't know what to say she was so embarrassed. Kagome sweat dropped.

Inuyasha butted in quickly, separating them, "There's no way Kagome will ever be your wife!"

"Back off mut! That's for Kagome to decide!" Koga shouted.

"Say yes Sister Kagome!" cried a member of his pack.

"Come live with us Sister!" cried another.

Kagome was stunned with embarrassment, standing there with flowers in hand.

"She's not gonna go with you so go home and leave her alone!" 

"And who's gonna make me? You? InuTRASHA? The weak half demon with cute fluffy ears? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Koga's wolf pack started laughing in amusement.

"The only reason your half as good as me is cause of those jewel shards you still got jammed in your legs! But I guess it's okay that you're here cause now I can take 'em from ya!" Inuyasha said raising his voice.

"Come on you guys, stop fighting," interrupted Kagome pushing Inuyasha's arm away which was gripping onto his tetsusaiga.

"Oh we're not fighting yet," said Inuyasha looking at Koga with an evil smile, "But we can arrange that."

"Fine by me I can rip you up in two seconds easy," Koga added balling up his fists.

"Stop it!" shouted Kagome holding onto Inuyasha's arm as he unsheathed his sword.

"Some how I highly doubt that wolf boy," growled Inuyasha, ignoring Kagome's pleas.

"SIT!" 

*BAM* Inuyasha fell face down on the ground.

"What the hell'd you do that for?!?" he shouted looking up at her. His expression turned to shock when he saw that Koga had stepped closer to her and had wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on Kagome, be my wife, come live with me and my wolf pack. I'll make sure your out of harms way."

Kagome pushed him away and released his grip, "Sorry Koga but I'm not going to marry you."

Koga was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even after all the times Kagome said she wasn't his woman he acted as if this was the first rejection from her. 

"Ha! See? What'd I tell ya? She doesn't wanna be with you so get lost!" 

"I said SIT!"

*BAM!* Inuyasha slammed into the ground again getting a mouth full of dirt.

"Listen Koga, I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you."

"I see," he said looking away, "Well I will always love you Kagome so just remember that! I'll find a way to make you love me!" 

Koga turned away and walked to his pack, "Come on you guys, we're leavin."

And with that Koga spun into his twister and sped away into the forest, his wolf pack following. Inuyasha got up from the ground and stood behind Kagome. (His temple throbbing)

"*Spit* I could'a handled him *Spat*," insisted Inuyasha spitting the dirt and grass out of his mouth, "I'm sick of you always shoutin those SIT commands at me! Why the hell'd you do that anyways?!"

"Inuyasha, I was tryin to put the guy down nicely. You were making things worse."

"I was not, I was just givin him what he was dishin out! Askin you to marry him, feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms in disapproval and sat down on a log. 

"It was kind of sweet though, giving me flowers and all," she added walking to the hut.

"Kind of sweet?! Where the hell do ya come off getting that?!"

"For your information, giving a girl flowers IS a sweet and romantic thing to do! As if you'd know about that Inuyasha! You've never gave me flowers before so how would you know?" Kagome shouted getting irritated. 

"Yeah well I'm not some pansy who goes around askin girls to marry me when I know I don't have a chance!"

"No, you just CAN'T be nice Inuyasha!!" she yelled standing by the door to the hut.

"Oh cry me a river why don't ya!"

"SIT BOY!!!"

*BAM!!!* 

*^* I guess it didn't turn out so short. Sorry about that! So what'd you guys think? Please review, review, review, review!!!!! *^*


	3. Chapter 3: Naraku's Threat

Chapter 3: Naraku's Threat

"Stand back!" shouted Miroku unwrapping his prayer beads and holding out his arm with the palm of his hand exposed, trying to suck in the demon puppet. 

They had another encounter with Naraku and he sent out another one of his puppets for them to fight. Naraku was defiantly up to something. They all suspected it. 

Inuyasha had sensed his presence in the forest and headed with the others to him. Naraku appeared out of nowhere and gave a threatening warning to Inuyasha saying that his end would soon be coming. He threatened the lives of the others as well. He told them that he had found a way to eliminate him and obtain all the remaining jewel shards but he didn't say how which left them all thinking. Naraku disappeared into the thick brush and left them with his puppet. 

The puppet was dressed in Naraku's baboon cape and had sprouted many long tentacles that looked like tree roots. It was gigantic and attacked immediately at the sight of them. 

Miroku was trying to suck it in his wind tunnel but it didn't budge.

"What? It's not working!" shouted Mirkou in amazement. 

"It's no use Miroku, leave it to me!" shouted Inuyasha jumping at the puppet and swooping down with the tesusaiga. 

He came down hard, slicing off a couple of its tentacles and landing back on the ground only to turn around and see that it had sprouted more.

"What?! Damn it!" exclaimed Inuyasha looking up at it.

"Kirara!" called Sango preparing her oversized boomerang.

Sango hopped on Kirara's back and charged at the puppet. Sango flung her weapon at its head. The puppet blocked with its root and flung it back at her. Kirara dodged and charged at it again. The puppet's tentacle sprouted thorns and whacked them in the side and sent them plummeting to the ground. 

"Sango! Kirara!" cried Kagome rushing over to them and kneeling by their side. They were both knocked unconscious from the powerful blow and Kirara had changed back into her tiny kitten form. The thorns had put cuts all over Sango's side and had torn her demon exterminating outfit, blood leaked from every cut. Kirara had cuts on her side too, her fur was stained with blood.

"Are they okay Kagome?" asked Shippo anxiously standing beside her. 

"They're both unconscious and it looks like the thorns got them good," she replied petting Kirara and holding up Sango's head, "I think there is poison in those thorns. We have to treat them and fast."

"But we can't go back to the hut now," said Shippo, "Inuyasha and Miroku need your help, and the hut is so far away."

"It's not that far away. Inuyasha and Miroku can handle the puppet for now, I have to treat their wounds and stop the poison from spreading."

Kagome laid Sango's head gently on the ground and got to her feet, "Shippo, you stay here and look out for them and tell Inuyasha to watch out for the thorns, I'll be back."

"Okay," said Shippo leaning by their sides.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ran through the forest in the direction of the hut.

"_Stay safe you guys,"_ she thought to herself, running as fast as her feet could take her.

* * * * * 

"Naraku should'a known better than to send out one of his puny demon puppets to do his dirty work," said Inuyasha leaping back into the air for another attack, "Hasn't he figured out yet that they're no match for me?"

Inuyasha slashed his sword at its head and cut it off. It tumbled to the ground and rolled a few feet away. 

"Ha!" 

"Inuyasha! Look!" cried Miroku pointing at the hole where its head used to be. The hole was puffing up and another head popped out.

"What?! No way!" 

"Inuyasha, watch out for the thorns! They've got poison in them!" yelled Shippo looking on.

"Poison huh?" said Inuyasha attacking with the tetsusaiga again, "Great."

"There's no end," said Miroku as he hit the demon with his staff, "Every time we cut off one of its body parts, it seems to sprout more! We need Kagome! Her sacred arrow will kill it for sure!"

"Hey, where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha searching around as he dodged attacks and slashed at it.

"Inuyasha, Kagome went back to the hut to get medicine for Sango and Kirara!" answered Shippo.

"*Ugh* She went alone?" he asked landing on the ground. 

"_Kagome you better be alright," _he thought.

* * * * *

"Where is it?" Kagome asked out loud searching around the room, "Its gotta be around here somewhere!"

Kagome looked all around the hut for the medicine but she couldn't find it anywhere. She was frustrated and angry at herself for not being able to find it when her friends were in dyer need of it. She was pushing time and had to hurry or Sango and Kirara were done for.

"Found it!" she said reaching under her sleeping bag and retrieving it, "Finally, now I've got to hurry back!"

Kagome, with bow and medicine in hand and arrows on her back, ran back to the battle scene.


	4. Chapter 4: Kaede's Urgent Call

Chapter 4: Kaede's Urgent Call

"Shippo, I'm back," said Kagome breathing heavily, "How are things holding up?"

"Getting worse Kagome," replied Shippo stepping out of the way so Kagome could sit down and distribute medicine, "Sango and Kirara are beginning to feel the affects of the poison and Inuyasha and Miroku aren't doing so well battling the demon."

"They'll be better now that I've got the antidote," she said holding up Sango's head and pouring some medicine in her mouth. Kagome ripped Sango's outfit where her injuries were and applied the medicine.

"Here Shippo, put this on Kirara's wounds and make her swallow this," Kagome handed a rag to Shippo with some medicine on the end and the cap to the bottle of antidote that was filled with medicine. 

They nursed the two then laid them on the ground to rest. Kagome strung an arrow on her bow and began to get to her feet when Shippo stopped her.

"No Kagome, you'll get hurt! Let Inuyasha handle this," he said pulling at her skirt.

"Shippo, I have to help them out. There not getting anywhere with just slicing off it's tentacles, they just keep growing back. I have to help, my purity arrows should kill it."

"But you'll get hurt!" said Shippo looking up at her with his tiny saddened eyes.

"I'll be fine Shippo. Watch out for Sango and Kirara for me."

Kagome got to her feet and snuck over to the demon puppet with her bow and arrow prepared. Inuyasha and Miroku were still battling the demon and didn't seem to be making any kind of progress except for getting multiple wounds on their bodies. Miroku had bruises on his arms and legs from the violent attacks by the puppet's powerful roots and Inuyasha had the same, including a few cuts where the roots had nicked him. He wasn't as badly cut as Sango and Kirara though so he didn't have but a tiny bit of poison in him. 

"When will you die?!" asked Inuyasha dishing out swoops and slices with the tetsusaiga over and over again getting aggravated. But the demon kept growing more.

"Can you get to the heart Inuyasha?" asked Miroku knocking some tentacles that came at him.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" asked Inuyasha landing beside him.

"We have to come up with a plan to distract it while one of us aims for the heart. It's the only way to defeat this thing."

Just as Miroku was saying that, an arrow, glowing with a bright light, came flying through the air and hit the demon puppet directly in the heart. 

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha as he looked over at her standing a few feet away.

It cracked open and burst into tiny pieces that disincarnated before they hit the ground. After a matter of moments, the puppet was gone and left nothing but a black spot on the ground where it had been sitting.

"What took you so long?" asked Inuyasha putting his sword in it's sheath and walking over to her with Miroku.

"I had to go back to the hut to get some antidote for Sango and Kirara. It took me a while to finally find it. I ran back as fast as I could."

"We better go back to the hut," said Mirkou holding his staff, "It seems not only Sango and Kirara need medicine but we do as well."

Miroku looked down at his arms and revealed bruises and cuts. 

"Right," replied Kagome hurrying over to her two injured friends.

* * * * *

When they got to the hut, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku laid Sango and Kirara on some blankets and Kagome nursed Miroku's wounds and was in the middle of treating Inuyasha's.

"I wonder what Naraku meant when he said he found a way to kill me?" he asked looking at the ground pondering while Kagome dabbed his cuts with medicine.

"Sounds to me like he must have figured something out or found something that he assumes is strong enough to defeat you," answered Miroku rubbing his chin. 

"Yea but what?" asked Kagome tapping bandages on his wounds. 

"Good question," said Mirkou.

"I guess we'll find out," said Inuyasha pulling his shirt back on seeming very calm about the deadly threats made to him.

"But why would he come and tell us this when he could just have shown us?" asked Miroku looking over at Inuyasha.

"Beats me," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Kagome got up and answered it, carrying Shippo on her shoulder. It was a man with a horse and he seemed to have a note in his hand.

"Is this where I can find an Inuyasha and Kagome?" asked the man.

"I'm Kagome," she told him pushing the woven flap back and stepping outside.

"I have a message from the priestess Kaede," he said handing the note to her.

"Kaede?" asked Inuyasha stepping outside standing behind Kagome and peering over her shoulder at the note.

"Yes, it's very urgent that you read the letter and reply as soon as possible," the stranger said.

"What's the matter?" asked Miroku stepping outside as well.

"You must respond quickly, I must leave now," he said jumping on his horse's back and riding off.

They watched as he road off then focused on the note. Kagome opened the letter and began to read.

"What does it say Kagome?" asked Miroku stepping behind her.

"It says: 

__

Go to the village atop the hill, it's about a days walk from where you are. It is very urgent that you come immediately. Travel fast.

Lady Kaede"

"She must be in danger if she's sending such an urgent letter," said Miroku.

"I hope she's okay," worried Kagome folding the letter back up.

"You should set out quickly, I shall stay with Sango and Kirara," suggested Miroku.

"You perverted Monk, you just want us to leave so you can be alone with Sango!" said Inuyasha, "You know what she'll do if you grope her, despite if she's injured or not."

"That wasn't my intention at all."

"Feh, sure."

"How about Inuyasha and I go and Shippo stay with you?" suggested Kagome.

"Fine by me," said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"Then it's settled," Miroku agreed.

They decided to wait until the next morning to go since it was nearly dark now. Early the next morning Kagome took her pack with some medicine and bandages inside, leaving some for Sango and Kirara. She grabbed her bow and arrows and bike and prepared to set off. Sango and Kirara had awaken and were recovering but were still unable to go. 

"Oh and Shippo?" shouted Kagome as she was walking away, "make sure you nurse Sango's wounds, not Miroku okay?"

"You got it Kagome!" he yelled back waving goodbye.

"*Sigh* Why does she always think I'm going to do something to Sango?" asked Miroku as if he didn't know his own perverted mind.

"Come off it Miroku! You know you'd grope her once you got the chance! We all know it!" said Shippo.

"*Sigh*"

*^* R&R! *^*


	5. Chapter 5: Run Away Jewel Shards

Chapter 5 : Run Away Jewel Shards

Inuyasha and Kagome were on their way to meet Kaede after they were sent the message by a village man on horseback the previous evening. The man told them that she was staying at a small village about a days walk from them so Inuyasha and Kagome set out early. He didn't say however, what Kaede wanted to see them about, neither did her letter. Inuyasha and Kagome set out together since Miroku and Shippo had to watch out for Kirara and Sango since they were still unable to go. They were getting better though.

* * * * *

"I wonder what Kaede wanted to see us about," Kagome wondered as she walked beside Inuyasha pushing her bike, "I hope it's nothing serious."

"Feh, the old hag probably just wants us to fight a demon that's been eating the livestock or something like that," said Inuyasha walking with is arms crossed, "She's been known to waste my time." 

Inuyasha didn't think anything of the urgent call Kaede made to them. He didn't take it very seriously at all. But Kagome on the other hand was worried.

"You don't think Naraku did something do you?" she asked looking over at him.

"Doubt it. Naraku is much more interested in us than in some puny village out in the middle of nowhere. He's just waitin around for us to do all the work and gather all the jewel shards, then he'll try and get 'em from us by using his stupid demon puppets. Coward."

"Still, something tells me we've got a lot more to be worried about," replied Kagome.

* * * * *

Kagome and Inuyasha continued their walk late into the afternoon. The sun soon disappeared behind long thick blankets of dark clouds and the air turned muggy. The sky was darkening and they knew it was a storm.

"Great, a storm," said Inuyasha gazing up into the sky. 

The clouds continued to fill the sky and the wind began to blow. 

"We better find some shelter before it hits," added Inuyasha searching around for a place to seek refuge.

"There," Kagome pointed straight ahead where there was an opening in the side of a cliff that was a good walk away. 

They walked faster towards the cave as the wind howled and blew even harder making Kagome and Inuyasha's hair fly. Kagome pushed her bike struggling because she was trying to keep her skirt down with one hand and push with the other. Inuyasha saw her struggle and lifted her bike up over his shoulder.

"Thanks," she said still holding down her skirt and hair. 

They could feel rain drops as they walked on and the wind was showing no sign of letting up. A huge gust came and blew over them. Kagome's necklace with the jewel shards strung on broke off and went sailing through the wind and skidded along the grass.

"*Gasp* The jewel shards!" Kagome chased the shards. Each time it fell to the ground and Kagome got near them, the wind would seem to pick up and whisk them away again. It lead her on a wild goose chase.

"Kagome! Grab 'em!" shouted Inuyasha dropping the bike and following her. 

The shards finally stopped by a large rock. Kagome, out of breath, bent down to pick them up. 

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha unsheathing his tetsusaiga. 

As Kagome reached down and grabbed the necklace, an enormous foot came crashing down and smashed the large rock right beside her. (I'm not going to describe how the demon looks cause….I don't feel like it so use you imagination on this part. Sorry I'm so lazy.)

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as pieces went flying and hit her in the head. She fell flat on her butt and scrambled backwards to get away. 

The demon swooped it's hand down at Kagome, missing, as Kagome rolled away from the attack. 

"Get away from her!" yelled Inuyasha leaping at the demon with his tetsusaiga above his head. 

Inuyasha sliced off it's arm. The demon wailed in pain, black blood was spurting everywhere. Inuyasha jumped back at it again, this time missing, lodging the tetsusaiga in the ground. The demon rebelled, smacking him in his side and tearing skin.

"Inuyasha!" 

Kagome got to her hands and knees and opened her back pack and retrieved her arrows. But where was her bow? It was hanging on the handle bars of her bike all the way across the field where Inuyasha had left it. 

"_I have to go get it to help Inuyasha,"_ thought Kagome. She got up and ran over to the bike leaving Inuyasha to fend for himself for the time being. 

The wind was still fierce and the rain was coming down hard. 

The demon noticed Kagome was running away so he immediately followed. It roared and licked it's teeth as it came closer to Kagome.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha leapt into the air and slashed down at the demon, only to be knocked away again.

Kagome reached her bike and picked up her bow. She aimed her arrows at his head and released it. Her arrow soared through the air but only grazed it's head. 

"Oh no!" exclaimed Kagome. She prepared another arrow.

The demon was hot with anger and charged for her. Kagome shot another arrow hitting him in the leg, shooting it off. 

"Got him!" 

The demon fell to the ground shrieking in pain and agony. Inuyasha had forced himself up and pulled his tetsusaiga out of the ground. 

"Yah!" (That sounds like a power ranger yell but that's what Inuyasha says sometimes when he's attacking) Inuyasha jumped behind the demon and sliced him in half. The fight was over.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she ran over to him. 

His side was bleeding but Inuyasha was okay. In fact he was standing up with his tetsusaiga hanging over his shoulder as if he didn't even feel his injury. 

"Are you okay?" she asked standing by him, "Your side looks pretty bad."

"I'm fine. How about you? You got hit with some rock."

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm good." 

"No jewel shards this time," said Kagome.

"Not one? Damn it. Well that was worth nothin. We better start headin for that cave it's pourin," he added putting his tetsusaiga back in its sheath and taking her bow. 

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back, he picked up her bike and ran to the cave.

*^* Wow, this is really turning out to be a long fic! Oh well! R&R! ^_^ *^*


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Comfort in Each Other

Chapter 5: Finding Comfort in Each Other

Inuyasha and Kagome finally got to the cave. They were both soaking wet but luckily there was a pile of wood and straw stacked in a corner to make a fire. Kagome started a fire while Inuyasha dried out his clothes.

"My back pack is all wet," said Kagome dumping out all the supplies inside, "At least the medicine and bandages were wrapped well enough they didn't get wet but a little."

Inuyasha took off both his shirts and hung them out on Kagome's bike to dry. Blood was trickling down on his side and was blotched on his shirt. He sat in Indian style in front of the fire and watched as Kagome laid out all her stuff. She gathered the medicine and bandages and sat down beside him. 

"I can't believe with a cut like this you don't even seem to notice it," she said dabbing some medicine on a cloth and onto his wound.

"I'm used to it," he replied watching her, "Besides, it's not that bad compared to some of the injuries I've had."

Kagome wrapped some bandages around his waist to protect his injury. As she did, she glanced up at him only to see that he was glancing at her too. She quickly looked back down at what she was doing, blushing.

"There," she said tying a knot with the two ends of the bandage.

She sat the rest of the bandages and medicine by her bag and sat a few spaces away from him in front of the fire. She took off her shoes and socks ringing them out, they were the only things she could take off. She tried to ring her clothes out by twisting the ends but it didn't do much good. She drew her legs to her chest and huddled her knees. Unlike Inuyasha, she couldn't take off her shirt and dry off.

"Kagome, why don't you dry your clothes out?" he asked.

Kagome glared at him like he was crazy and blushed a bright red, "What? I'm not gonna take off my clothes in front of you! Yea right!" 

"Well sorry! I thought you had a blanket or something in your back pack to put on while your clothes were dryin! Excuse me for tryin to be concerned!" 

"I'm fine Inuyasha."

They sat in silence for a few moments just staring into the flames. Inuyasha looked over at her and noticed she was shivering. He got up and sat beside her.

"It's better to sit near each other close to the fire since we don't have any dry clothes to keep us warm," Kagome looked up at him and saw he was blushing.

She knew Inuyasha was only saying that because he wanted to make sure she was okay and warm. He was too shy to tell her he moved closer to comfort her and to sit beside her.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said and leaned on his shoulder.

Inuyasha blushed even harder now. He glanced down at Kagome and smiled softly. He put his arm around her and drew her closer. His heart was racing and Kagome could hear it. They sat in front of the fire and watched the wood burn.

* * * * *

Kagome awoke the next morning to see that Inuyasha was asleep beside her and she had his red shirt draped over her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"_He looks so peaceful,"_ she thought, "_He can be a real jerk sometimes but It's good to know he can be kind and caring too."_

Kagome laid his shirts over his bare chest and got to her feet. She quietly put on her socks and shoes and put the supplies in her back pack then stepped outside.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The birds chirped and the wind blew a soft and graceful gust across the fields. Kagome's clothes were finally dried, but they were a bit wrinkly. 

"Kagome!" shouted a voice from far away.

"Huh?" Kagome looked around but saw nothing, "Where did that come from?"

"Kagome!" This time it was two voices and it sounded like it came from the sky.

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo flying on Kirara's back.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome shouted waving up at them.

They landed right next to her. Shippo jumped off and leapt into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Shippo."

Miroku and Sango got off Kirara's back and walked up to her. Kirara transformed into her smaller self.

"Sango how are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"Much better and so is Kirara. We just needed a little rest. Did you have any trouble getting this far Kagome?" asked Sango.

"No, but we did have a run in with a demon though. Inuyasha got hurt."

"How is he?" asked Miroku.

"He's fine. As bad of an injury as it was, he acted as if it wasn't even there. It's like he's becoming immune to it or something."

"Probably because he gets so many," replied Sango.

"No jewel shards either. We got soaked and had to take shelter in this cave because the storm was so bad. By the way, how did you guys find us?"

"It wasn't that difficult, Kirara sniffed you out," said Sango picking Kirara up and petting her.

"So, where is Inuyasha?" asked Miroku glancing around.

"He's in here," Kagome lead them inside the cave where Inuyasha was still lying on the ground by the burnt out fire, "He's still sleeping."

"That demon must have worn him out," said Sango looking down at him.

"He's still sleeping?" said Shippo jumping down out of Kagome's arms and bending down by Inuyasha's face examining him closely, "That lazy dolt, it figures."

All of a sudden Shippo went flying across the cave and smacked into the wall.

"That's what you get ya little runt!" shouted Inuyasha, "You only get that close to me and say that when I'm sleepin so you won't get smacked but looks like you did ya turd! Come say that again and see what happens!" 

He sat up in Indian style and tilted his head from left to right cracking his neck. 

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome giving him an angry glare, "You didn't have to go and do that!"

"He had it comin," replied Inuyasha standing up, "So how'd you guys get here?"

"Kirara found you," said Miroku, "We understand you were attacked by a demon last night, no jewel shards?"

"Not a damn one," Inuyasha said simply, tossing on his shirts, "I knew he didn't have one from the start. It was easy to kill him."

"Well, from what I hear you got injured. And as I can see it was on the side," said Miroku pointing at his tattered and blood stained clothes.

"Are you tryin to say I'm weak or something Miroku?" Inuyasha asked balling up his fist and stepping forward. (temple throbbing)

"Well, if he was as weak as you say he was why did he get the chance to hit you?" 

"It was a lucky shot! I was caught off guard tryin to get to Kagome!" implied Inuyasha getting angry.

"Inuyasha stop fighting, we need to get going so we can get to Kaede," Kagome said butting in.

"I agree," added Sango.

Sango picked up Kagome's pack and Kagome pushed her bike then they walked out of the cave. 

"She's right. We should go," said Miroku turning and walking out.

"Feh," Inuyasha said as he followed them out.

__

*^* Not such an interesting chapter but I'll make up for it! Next Chapter coming soon! *^*


	7. Chapter 7: A Battle in the Village

Chapter 7: A Battle in the Village

When they finally arrived at Kaede's, Inuyasha smelled Shesshomaru and Naraku's sent. They rushed to Kaede's hut where a few badly injured villagers were laying outside of her house.

"Kaede!" called Kagome stepping past the helpless villagers, with Shippo latched onto her shoulder, as she made her way into her hut. Inuyasha and the others followed.

"Kagome? Is that ye child?" Kaede asked sitting in the corner of the room mixing herbs in her bowl.

"Yes, it's me Kaede. We got your message, what happened here?" asked Kagome walking over and sitting down beside her. 

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Miroku and Sango sat across from them.

"Oh it was horrible child, that despicable demon had a confrontation with the Naraku person your after."

"Naraku? He was here?" asked Kagome looking shocked. The others perked up from their spots with eyes widened. 

"Ey, they broke out in a terrible battle and made a rampage in my village. Thankfully no one was killed."

"He was fighting a demon? Who?" asked Inyasha.

"Your brother, Shesshomaru." answered Kaede looking back down at her concoction and mixing vigorously. 

"Shesshomaru?! Why would he be fighting Naraku?" asked Inuyasha staring Kaede down.

"And why would they be fighting here?" added Miroku.

"I don't know why they were here. All I know is that Naraku wanted something from Shesshomaru," said Kaede getting to her feet.

"Well, who had the advantage?" asked Miroku.

"It seemed they were fairly well matched in strength and power, but Shesshomaru got a few blows more than Naraku."

"So Naraku was winning?" asked Shippo still sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know child. They both flew off into the forest, still battling one another. I don't know the out come of the brawl."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm anxious to know who won," said Miroku.

"Lets step out side shall we?" Kaede motioned for them to follow so they all got up and walked outside. 

"What would Naraku want from Shesshomaru that he would want so badly as to fight him for it?" wondered Kagome.

"So what'd you drag us here for? What do you want us to do about it?" asked Inuyasha crossing his arms and standing by her.

Kaede bent down and nursed an injured man's wounds as she spoke.

"I thought you'd want to know about this Inuyasha. After all, you are seeking the jewel shards and Naraku aren't ye? We are left with houses demolished and poor injured souls. I would be most appreciative if you would help us."

"I told you all she wanted was for us to help her with something stupid!" said Inuyasha to Kagome, "She drags us all the way here just to get us to do some dirty work! Feh!"

"Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome, "We have to help her out! After all she's done for us it's the least we can do."

"He's just lazy," butted in Shippo.

"*BAM* Say that again runt!" shouted Inuyasha. 

Shippo fell flat on the ground with a big lump on his head.

"Ow!!"

* * * * *

They worked until around night fall. Kaede invited them to stay in her hut and make them dinner as a thank you for all the generous work they had done. 

"Thank you Kaede, it was delicious," said Kagome getting up from her spot and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha slurping up his soup.

"I have to go back home. I have a lot of homework to do. I'll come back sometime tomorrow, before it gets dark."

"What?! But we have jewel shards to get!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I really have to get back home. Mom's probably freaking out by now anyways," said Kagome turning to the door.

"Kagome, take Kirara," said Sango. 

"Thanks Sango."

"So we have to wait a whole day before we can set out again?!" continued Inuyasha getting up.

"I'll be back soon Inuyasha! Gees, calm down!"

"I am calm!" shouted Inuyasha sitting back down in his spot and sipping more soup.

Kagome left on Kirara's back and went back home.

*^* Again, not a very interesting chapter but bare with me, I just had to get through the part where it tells you that Naraku is up to something so now I can get to the juicy stuff! It gets a whole lot better trust me! Next chapter coming soon! *^*


	8. Chapter 8: Naraku Enters the Well

Chapter 8: Naraku Enters the Well

When Kagome got home, she was greeted with smiles and hugs that quickly turned to scolds and reminders of her reality check about school. Her mother fussed because she was gone for so long and she was falling behind in school. Her grandpa told her about the other illnesses she had and her brother nagged her with question upon question about how Inuyasha was doing and when he'd see him again. The feudal Era was looking pretty good to Kagome right about now even though she just got out of it.

"I'm whipped," said Kagome slumping up the stairs and falling onto her bed, "I'll work on homework tomorrow."

Kagome took a long hot bath, as she always does when returning from the well, slipped into some pajamas and went to sleep. 

That night Kagome had a sweet dream followed by a terrible night mare:

* * * * * * The Night Mare * * * * * * 

Kagome was standing in a clearing, alone. She kept hearing creepy noises and was frightened. Suddenly, Inuyasha appeared out of the lurky shadows of the forest. 

"Inuyasha!" sighed Kagome in relief turning to him.

Inuyasha said nothing but looked at her. He walked up to her and smiled sweetly.

"Kagome, your alright," he said calmly.

"I was beginning to get scared," she said quietly to him.

"I'm here now so don't be afraid," Inuyasha stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked so calm and peaceful.

"Inuyasha….." whispered Kagome gazing into his glimmering golden eyes.

"I'll protect you always, Kagome," he said hugging her tight. 

Kagome shed a tear as they embraced, not letting go. She hugged him back with her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and tears came dripping out. Inuyasha eased up but still had her in his arms. He wiped her tears gently away with his finger. They stared into each others eyes in silence.

"I love you Kagome," he said with the same smile on his tender face.

Kagome said nothing for a moment but tried to hold back her tears. She was over come with joy and happiness that her tears busted out and she sobbed into his chest.

"Inuyasha! I've waited so long to hear you say that!"

Inuyasha leaned his head against hers and stroked her hair. Kagome stopped crying and gazed up into his eyes again. Inuyasha leaned in slowly to her face and kissed her. Kagome returned the kiss. They broke off after a few moments, which seemed like hours to them, and stared at each other.

"I love yo---" 

Inuyasha started to say when he stopped suddenly. His eyes widened and his grip on Kagome's waist got tighter.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?! What's wrong?!" 

Inuyasha didn't answer, he fell to his knees, his expression full of pain. Kagome kneeled by his side and looked over his shoulder and saw Kikyo standing there with bow in hand. 

"Kikyo?" asked Kagome in a quivering voice.

Kagome looked back down at Inuyasha. There was an arrow lodged in his back, directly where his heart was. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed bending her face down to his trying to get him to say something, or to sit back up.

Kagome looked back over to Kikyo but she wasn't there. Kagome directed her attention back to the dying Inuyasha. She pulled the arrow out making him gasp in pain. She laid him on his back and grabbed his hand.

"Inuyasha?! Inuyasha?! Speak to me!" she cried desperately.

Kagome hugged his neck and cried. Inuyasha put his hand on her back in comfort and Kagome sat back up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ka…Kagome," he stuttered in a weak voice.

"Don't die on me! Please! Don't die!" tears trickled down her face.

"I'll always be with you Kagome," he managed to say.

"Don't go, what will I do without you?" Kagome broke out in sobs again and hugged him once more. Then she bent down and kissed him.

"I love you," were his last words. 

Inuyasha's grip on her hand went limp and lifeless. 

* * * * * * End of Dream * * * * * 

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as she sat up in her bed. She was breathing hard and sweat was dripping down her face.

"It….it was a dream. Just a dream," she puffed wiping her face and throwing the covers off her bed.

She went to the bath room and tried to wash her face clean of the sweat and the nightmare. She got back into bed and laid down.

"I can't sleep now, not after a dream like that," she said to herself looking at the ceiling, "I hope he's okay."

It took a while for her to finally get to sleep but she did. 

* * * * * 

The next morning Kagome awoke to her alarm clock and headed off to school. It was a long and pitiful day. She had so much to put up with, her annoying friends asking her about her illnesses and her "relationship" with Hojo, the class work that she was totally lost in, and coming home to do a never ending list of homework that should take her forever to make up.

"I hate school," she said walking into the house and taking off her shoes.

"Sis?" asked Sota coming into the room, "Sis, I have to tell you something."

"Huh? Oh, hi Sota. Where's mom?" she asked not paying any attention what he had said.

"Kagome, your home," said Mrs. Higurashi stepping into the doorway and greeting her with a hug, "How was school?"

"*Ugh* Don't ask," Kagome replied in a sigh.

"That bad? Well you'll feel much better when you know what I'm making for dinner…..chicken casserole with some rice and gravy! How does that sound?"

"Mom, you're the best!" Kagome gave her a quick hug and rushed up the stairs.

"Kago---" started Sota but was cut off.

"Sota, why don't you help me with dinner? I could use your help," Mrs. Higurashi asked tying an apron around her waist.

"Okay mom."

* * * * *

After a few hours of studying and homework, Kagome joined her family to dinner then gathered her things for going back into the well. It was already dark outside. 

"Bye mom! Thanks for dinner! It was great!" shouted Kagome putting her shoes back on and heading out the door.

"Your headed off already? Why so soon?" Mrs. Higurashi asked standing by the door and wiping her hands off in her apron.

"I've got to hurry up and go mom, Inuyasha and the others are waiting!"

"Alright, be careful!"

Kagome walked to the shrine and put one leg over the side of the well. Before she could hop in Sota appeared.

"Kagome?" he asked walking up to her.

"Sota? What is it? I'm about to go back to the feudal era," Kagome asked with still one leg over the side of the well and turning her head to him.

"I saw some one come out of the well last night."

"Yea, me. Or Inuyasha probably. Did he sneak over here again?"

"No, no it wasn't you or him, it was…..a man."

"What? Ha, ha very funny Sota, now go back inside so I can go already," she said turning her attention back to the well preparing to jump in.

"No, listen to me Kagome! I saw somebody go through the well last night when you weren't here!"

Kagome froze and pulled her leg out of the well. She sat on the edge and glared at him.

"What did he look like?" 

"I didn't see his face but he was wearing….I know this is gonna sound funny, but he was wearing a white baboon looking cloak."

"A what?!?" she asked her eyes widening at what she had heard, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know I didn't follow him, he was going too fast. He was looking around our house a lot though before he ran off into town."

"_It can't be Naraku! Can it?! How can he get through the well?"_ she asked herself.

"And you saw him leave, right?" Kagome asked her voice hesitant.

"Yes. I stayed around the well to see if he'd come back and he did. He left."

Kagome sat in silence for a minute looking at the ground. She sweat dropped as she thought about what Naraku could have been doing or did here.

"Sota, are you absolutely sure of what you saw? Your not making this up? You weren't just seeing some guy pull a prank or anything?"

"No! I saw a guy come in and out of the well!" shouted Sota getting angry with her.

"This is not good," said Kagome in a low voice.

"What's wrong sis? Who is that man?"

"Listen Sota, stay at home, don't leave mom or grandpa's side okay? I'm sure everything's alright now that he's gone but be careful. If you see him again, don't talk to him or get near him okay?" asked Kagome walking up to her brother and grabbing his shoulders, "Do you understand?"

He simply nodded to her and she went back to the well, "Oh and Sota, don't tell mom or grandpa about what you saw okay? They don't need to know." 

"Okay." 

Kagome hoped back into the well and to her surprise, was alone. Kirara wasn't there to take her back to the Kaede's.


End file.
